You saved me from the dark
by Phoenix of Light
Summary: Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht und Seto Kaiba arbeitet mal wieder ununterbrochen. Eigentlich ja nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch dann steht plöztlich eine alte "Bekannte" von ihm in seinem Büro. Seto x Mädchen


One Shot – You saved me from the dark...

Dicke, graue Regenwolken hingen über der Stadt. Es regnete schon seit Tagen ununterbrochen. Mittlerweile konnten die Abwasserkanäle die Wassermenge kaum noch fassen. Hier und dort konnte das Wasser schon nicht mehr abfließen und somit waren einige Straßen und Bürgersteige überschwemmt worden.

Unterwegs war so gut wie keiner mehr. Das lag zum einen daran, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war und zum anderen natürlich am ungemütlichen Wetter, welches viele Leute dazu veranlasste lieber in der warmen, trockenen Wohnung zu bleiben, als sich mit Freunden in irgendwelchen Bars herumzutreiben. Vereinzelt sah man mal ein Auto, was wegen des vielen Wassers langsam über die Straßen kroch.

Und dann war da noch die kleine, zierliche Gestalt, die gut eingepackt in ihre Regensachen, sicher ihres Weges schritt.

Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte man unter der Kapuze das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Ihre Augen hatte sie auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet, um sehen zu können, wo sie hintrat. Einige Strähnen ihrer – anscheinend recht kurzen – roten Haare lugten unter der Kapuze hervor und das wohl auch schon länger, wenn man bedachte, wie durchnässt sie waren.

Hin und wieder richtete sich ihr Blick nach oben. Sie schaute zum größten Gebäude der Stadt empor.

Die Kaiba Corporation wurde von einigen Scheinwerfern angestrahlt und hob sich so von ihrer Umgebung ab.

Eine große Hilfe für die Rothaarige, denn so würde sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

Es war inzwischen schon nach Mitternacht. Seto Kaiba saß immer noch an seinem PC und tippte mit schnellen Fingern auf der Tastatur.

So würde es wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile weitergehen. Vermutlich so lange, bis er die ganzen Aktenberge, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten, abgearbeitet hatte.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie. Das konnte sich nur noch um Stunden handeln, stellte er fest.

Wenn er fertig war, würde er sich für ein paar Stunden in seinem privaten Zimmer hier in der Kaiba Corp. schlafen legen.  
Morgen, oder eher gesagt heute, war Sonntag, was bedeutete, dass niemand ihn am Morgen wecken würde.

Kaiba gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber eine gute Mütze Schlaf konnte er mehr als vertragen.

Seufzend stand er wenige Minuten später auf.

Wenn er das heute noch fertigkriegen wollte, dann brauchte er jetzt dringend einen Kaffee.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Den schwierigsten Teil hatte sie geschafft. Natürlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es kein Kinderspiel werden würde in die Firma zu kommen, aber das es so aufwendig sein würde, das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Können unter Beweis stellen müssen. Nun stand sie in der Eingangshalle. Sie schaute sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass alles sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet worden war.

Das war typisch für Seto. Genauso wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, dass er seine Firma mit bester Technik vor Einbrüchen und Diebstählen schützte. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie wäre enttäuscht von ihm gewesen, wenn sie es ohne große Hindernisse geschafft hätte in die Kaiba Corporation einzudringen.

Unweigerlich musste sie schmunzeln. Ja, ihr Teddy war schon immer ein Perfektionist gewesen.

Nochmals ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten in die oberen Stockwerke zu kommen: mit dem Fahrstuhl oder die altmodische Variante – zu Fuß über die Treppen.

Sie überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann dazu zu laufen. Natürlich, bis zu Setos Büro war das ein ganzes Stückchen, aber dafür würde er sie nicht so schnell bemerken.

Und das sollte er ja nicht, schließlich war ihr Besuch eine Überraschung.

Also stieg sie Stufe für Stufe nach oben. Es war wirklich eine längere Strecke, aber dank ihrer guten Kondition machte ihr das nichts aus.

Auf ihrem Weg schaute sie sich immer mal wieder um. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Hier konnte man mit Sicherheit gut arbeiten.

Apropos. Würde Seto wohl noch vorm PC sitzen, wenn sie kam?

Sicherlich. Sie hatte mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass er öfter bis spät in die Nacht arbeitete.

Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn sie plötzlich vor ihm stand?

Würde er sich freuen?

Sie hoffte es. Doch das war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, als dass sie darauf setzen würde. Das wäre zwar schön, aber einfach nicht seine Art.

Seto hatte schon damals nicht gut über Gefühle sprechen können, und nachdem was sie so über ihn gehört hatte, war das eher noch schlimmer geworden.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als sich zu wünschen, dass er wenigstens lächeln würde.

Auch wenn sie vermutlich enttäuscht werden würde, sie konnte wirklich nicht anders.

Alles in ihr freute sich darauf ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.

Es würde wehtun, das war sicher. Denn so wie sie es sich vorstellte, würde dieses Treffen ganz sicher nicht verlaufen.

Aber das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Er hatte sie schon öfter verletzt. Nicht wirklich schlimm. Eben so, wie eine abweisende Art einen verletzten konnte.

Und sie würde darüber hinwegkommen, wenn er keine tiefen Wunden schlug. Das hatte er bis heute noch nie getan.

Okay, dass er sie damals einfach so bei ihrem Onkel vor der Tür abgesetzt hatte und sich danach nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, war hart gewesen. Sehr hart.

Wirklich verziehen hatte sie es ihm bis heute nicht, dass er von einem Tag auf den anderen – nach alldem, was sie zusammendurchgemacht hatte – den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte.

Vermutlich konnte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen oder – was noch wahrscheinlicher war – er wollte das, was in diesem einen Jahr, das sie zusammen verbracht hatten, passiert war, vergessen.

Und das konnte sie ihm wirklich nicht verübeln. Sie selbst erinnerte sich ungern zurück – außer an ihn natürlich, an ihn dachte sie gern – und er hatte es noch um einiges schwerer gehabt.

Seto hatte mehr gelitten als sie, das wusste sie. Außerdem hatte er sie von diesen Verbrechern befreit. Deshalb war sie ihm einfach zu dankbar, als dass sie ihm sehr böse sein konnte.

Dennoch, sie hatte ihn furchtbar vermisst – besonders am Anfang und in den letzten Monaten.

Und sie sah nicht ein sich von ihm aus seinem Leben verbannen zu lassen!

Still lächelte sie in sich hinein. Würde er sie in ihrem Aufzug überhaupt erkennen?

Davon ging sie aus. Sie hoffte es inständig. Denn wenn er es nicht tat, konnte das Böse für sie ausgehen. Sie sah in ihrem langen, schwarzen Regenmantel mit der dunkle Jeans und den schwarzen Stiefeln irgendwie aus wie eine Verbrecherin. Er war besser, als sie, und wenn er sie angriff, hatte sie wirklich schlechte Karten.

Sie würde es bald herausfinden, stellte sie fest, es waren nur noch zwei Stockwerke bis zu seinem Büro.

Hoffentlich würde er nicht böse sein. Schließlich war das, was sie ihr tat, im Grunde genommen nichts anderes, als ein Einbruch.

Natürlich hatte sie das nicht getan um etwas zu stehlen oder zu sabotieren.

Nein, ihr Besuch hatte andere, ganz andere, Gründe.

Erstens: Sie wollte mit ihm reden.

Zweitens: Sie wollte sich für das bedanken, was er in der Vergangenheit für sie getan hatte.

Drittens: Sie wollte wieder ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens werden.

Mit diesen Zielen im Hinterkopf betrat sie die Chefetage.

Kurz orientierte sie sich und ging dann mit festen Schritten auf sein Büro zu.

Vor der Tür blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen um tief Durchzuatmen, dann betrat sie ohne vorher anzuklopfen das Zimmer.

Da saß er hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und blickte sie direkt aus seinen eisblauen Augen an.

Er musterte sie kurz.

„Amaya", stellte er fest. „Wie ich sehe, muss ich wohl mein Sicherheitssystem noch einmal überarbeiten."

Das war so typisch. Sie hatte es ja eigentlich wissen müssen – keine freundlichen Worte.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders. Sie musste einfach grinsen. So kannte sie ihn. Und dieses vertraute löste eine unglaubliche Freude bei ihr aus.

„So sieht es wohl aus!", erwiderte sie und knöpfte ihren Mantel auf.

Daraufhin zog Seto eine Augenbraue hoch. Genau wie früher, stellte sie fest.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte er kalt. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich zum Bleiben eingeladen zu haben."

Das tat weh. Er blockte also ab. Aber deshalb würde sie noch lange nicht aufgeben.

Amaya lächelte und legte den Kopf schief.

„Du hast doch wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich nur hier hergekommen bin um dir zu sagen, dass du dein Sicherheitssystem verbessern musst."

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Das hätte nicht zu dir gepasst.", sagte er und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Allerdings habe ich zu arbeiten."

Okay, das war ziemlich eindeutig. Er wollte also nicht mit ihr reden.

Tja, das sah wohl ganz nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit aus. Sie hatte nicht vor zu gehen – zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Entweder er würde sie vor die Tür setzen oder sie würde so lange bleiben bis sie erledigt hatte, wozu sie hergekommen war.

„Kein Problem, Seto, ich hab Zeit", antwortete Amaya und warf ihren Mantel über das Sofa, welches zu ihrer Linken stand.

Er sah sie eine ganze Weile stumm an. Sein kalter Blick gefiel ihr nicht. Sie kam sich vor, als sei sie eine Feindin von ihm.

Nach einigen Minuten brach er das Schweigen.

„So wie ich dich kenne habe ich zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte er eisig. „Entweder ich höre mir an was du von mir willst oder ich schmeiße dich eigenhändig raus!"

„Ganz genau!"

Seto musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. Zu Amayas Bedauern konnte sie seine Blicke nicht deuten, sowie sie es früher immer getan hatte.

Diese Nacht würde noch spannend werden, stellte sie für sich fest.

„Da ich zu letzterem nun wirklich keine Nerven mehr habe, bleibt mir wohl nur die erste."

Er massierte sich die Schläfen und wandte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder dem Bildschirm seines Computers zu.

Gut, er würde ihr zumindest zuhören. Das war doch schon mal was, wenn sie bedachte, wie er sich im Moment benahm.

Er hatte doch weniger von dem Seto, den sie früher gekannt hatte, an sich, als sie gedacht hatte.

Aber damit würde sie auch klar kommen.

Seit sie sein Büro betreten hatte, war sie zu sehr damit beschäftig gewesen seinen Blick standzuhalten, als dass sie sich hatte umsehen können. Das würde sie jetzt nachholen.

Amaya schaute sich kurz sein Zimmer an, bis sie an ihm hängen blieb.

Eins stand fest. Seinen guten Geschmack hatte Seto nicht verloren.

Der Raum war großzügig. Auf einer Seite standen zwei Sofas mit einem gläsernen Tisch. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein großer Flachbildschirm. In einer Ecke erkannte sie – trotz der Dunkelheit – eine große Pflanze. Hinter Setos großem Schreibtisch mit dem – echt bequem aussehenden Sessel – bildeten große Fenster die Wand.

Wirklich gut eingerichtet, fand Amaya.

Das Beste in diesem Zimmer war aber immer noch der Mann, der hinterm Schreibtisch saß.

Obwohl er saß, konnte Amaya erkennen, dass er im den letzten beiden Jahren noch einmal gewachsen war.

Wie groß er jetzt wohl war? – Eins 1,85 m bestimmt.

Seine feinen Gesichtszüge waren noch härter geworden und hatten so gut wie alles Kindliche verloren. Strähnen seiner braunen Haare vielen ihm wie früher in die Stirn und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie immer noch ab und an mit einer lockeren Handbewegung wegstrich.

Die wundervollen, blauen Augen strahlten zu ihrem Bedauern einzig und allein eine eisige Kälte aus.

Dennoch sah er zum Anbeißen aus. Sogar noch mehr als früher.

Und obwohl es ihr eigentlich unmöglich erschien, er war in der Zwischenzeit noch kräftiger geworden.

Amaya schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Wie viel hatte der denn trainiert? – Sie wusste keine Antwort.

Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, gesellte sie sich zu ihrem Mantel aufs Sofa. Sie legte einen Arm auf die Sofalehne und bettete ihren Kopf darauf. Mit verträumtem Blick setzte sie ihre Musterung fort.

Dabei kam sie nicht darum herum festzustellen, dass er sich gut kleidete. Genau wie früher trug er anscheinend gerne schwarz.

Schwarzes Hemd. Schwarze Hose. Schwarzer Mantel.

Die oberen beiden Knöpfe des Hemdes hatte er offen gelassen, sodass man einen guten Einblick auf seine muskulöse Brust bekam.

Das ist bestimmt kein Zufall, dachte sie, er wusste schon immer, wie gut er aussieht.

Seine Hose war recht eng geschnitten, aber das stand ihm ausgezeichnet.

Über den Mantel konnte sie nicht viel sagen. Sie konnte nur erkennen, dass er langärmlig war und seine breiten Schultern gut zur Geltung brachte.

Ihren Augen wanderten wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Und genau in diesem Moment schaute er auch zu ihr hinüber.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe. Das musst du mir mit deinem Starren nicht noch beweisen.", sagte er überheblich.

Na klasse. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Da hatte sie wirklich ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor sich.

Amaya blies sich eine Strähne ihrer roten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Starren?", setzte sie dann schlagfertig zu einer Antwort an. „Ich würde eher sagen, ich genieße den Anblick."

„Na wenn du das sagst...", erwiderte er spöttisch und hatte sich schon längst wieder seinem PC zu gewandt.

Die nächsten Zeit verbrachte Amaya damit ihn zu beobachten und Seto, der arbeitete ununterbrochen. Ab und an nahm er nur mal einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse bis...

„Na klasse, schon wieder leer", murmelte er verärgert.

Sofort sprang Amaya auf und nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand.

„Denk bloß nicht, dass ich diesen Synapsenmord unterstütze. Aber bevor du es noch schaffst dich zu drücken, weil du einschläfst, mach ich heute mal eine Ausnahme."

„Zu freundlich", sagte er ironisch und hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um noch etwas nachzuschieben, als Amaya ihn unterbrach:

„Schon klar. Du trinkst deinen Kaffee immer schwarz. Keine Milch, kein Zucker."

„Na wenigstens etwas, was du verstanden hast", murmelte er. Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören gewesen.

Amaya ignorierte seinen Kommentar einfach. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte sie auf dem Hinweg hier irgendwo eine Tür mit dem Schild ‚Küche' gesehen.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen. Die Küche war nicht zu übersehen. Während die Kaffemaschine ihre Arbeit tat, lehnte sie sich gegen die Küchenzeile und holte eine kleine Ampulle aus der Hosentasche. Nachdenklich drehte Amaya in ihren Fingern hin und her.

Sollte sie ihm das Zeug jetzt schon in den Kaffee tun?

Es dauerte etwas Zeit bis es wirkte und wie sie Setos Gegenwehr kannte, würde es länger als normal brauchen.

Nein, entschloss sie, er arbeitet bestimmt noch ein Weilchen. Nicht das es früher seine Wirkung zeigte, als es sollte.

Sie konnte ihm noch mal einen Kaffee machen, nachdem er fertig war.

Dann war sie auf der sicheren Seite.

Wie sie ihm gesagt hatte: Sie hatte Zeit.

Und wenn sie ging, würde sie das bekommen haben, was sie wollte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Amayas Gesicht, und die Ampulle verschwand wieder in ihrer Hosentasche.

Keine Minute später gab die Kaffeemaschine ein Piepen von sich und sie machte sie zurück auf den kurzen Weg zu seinem Büro.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stellte sie den Becher auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und machte es sich wieder auf einem der Sofas bequem.

Erst jetzt fielen ihr die Zeitungen auf, die verteilt auf dem Tisch lagen.

Amaya griff nach einer, schlug sie auf und begann zu lesen.

Hin und wieder warf sie einen Blick zu Seto, zur ihrer Zufriedenstellung wurde der Stapel mit den abzuarbeitenden Akten immer kleiner.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis Amaya noch einmal losging und Seto eine zweite Tasse Kaffee holte. Dieses Mal leerte sie die Ampulle. Hoffentlich würde er nichts bemerken.

Ach, wird schon schief gehen, dachte sie, als sie ihm die Tasse in die Hand drückte.

Seto fuhr gerade den Computer runter. Perfektes Timing.

Amaya setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa. Seto nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

Gerade als sie das Gespräch beginnen wollte, begann er zu husten. Zuvor hatte er einen Schluck vom Kaffee genommen.

Er hat es gemerkt, schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

„Verschluckt?", fragte sie frech, auch wenn sie davon eher nicht ausging.

Er blickte sie einen Moment lang aus eisigen Augen an. Amaya fand, dass der Blick etwas Prüfendes hatte.

Dann nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und Amaya musste es unterdrücken erleichtert aufzuatmen.

Er hatte es also nicht bemerkt!

„Also", sagte er dann noch einem Moment. „Was willst?"

„Du hast dich in einigen Bereichen echt verändert. Das du gleich zum Punkt kommst definitiv nicht!", stellte sie fest.

Ob sie sich darüber nun freuen sollte oder nicht, wusste sie nicht so genau. Ihr war nur klar, dass es Punkte seines Verhaltens gab, die sie weniger mochte.

„Was du nicht sagst!", erwiderte er voller Ironie. „Ich frag nur noch einmal, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Er betonte das Worte ‚Ehre' so abfällig, dass es Amayas Herz einen Stich versetzte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fragte sie sich, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn machte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte ihr geradeeben nur zu deutlich gezeigt, was er von ihr hielt.

Bestand überhaupt die Chance, dass sie sich jemals wieder so verstanden wie früher?

Und eigentlich wollte sie ja sogar noch mehr!

Wenn du es nicht mal versuchst – ganz bestimmt nicht, schallte sie sich selbst.

„Ich will mit dir über früher reden!", sagte sie dann mit kräftiger Stimme.

Sie wartete, dass er darauf etwas erwidern würde, aber das tat er nicht. Er schaute sie nur aus kalten Augen an.

Irgendwann brach er dann doch das Schweigen:

„Wenn du reden willst, dann rede. Aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich dir auf sowas antworte.", sagte er genervt und vor allen Dingen kalt. Nochmals nahm er einige Schlucke aus seinem Becher.

„Warum hast du mich damals allein gelassen?"

Sie brachte die Frage kaum über die Lippen.

„Ich hab dich nie allein gelassen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du damals die ganze Zeit an mir gehangen wie ein Klette.", erwiderte er emotionslos.

Das tat jetzt wirklich weh. Eine Klette? Mehr hatte sie ihm nicht bedeutet?

„Mehr war ich für dich nicht? Nur eine Klette? Hast du mich deshalb einfach bei meinem Onkel vor der Tür abgesetzt und dich danach nie wieder gemeldet?", fragte sie leise und hatte ihre Stimme kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete.

„Sei ehrlich: Erinnerst du dich gerne an die Zeit zurück?"

Die Antwort war nicht schwer.

„Nein", sagte sie ernst. „Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne die Zeit zurück. Aber ich denke gerne an dich!"

„Na klasse. Und was kann ich mir dafür kaufen?", fragte er kalt.

Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos!

„Diese Zeit hat dich doch auch geprägt und du hast einiges Gelernt. Warum willst du denn alles vergessen?", fragte sie schon fast verzweifelt.

„Warum ich es vergessen will?", zischte er. „Gut, falls du es nicht mehr wissen solltest: Man hat mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, hat mich rumkommandiert und verprügelt. Ich hatte nicht mal ein anständiges Dach über den Kopf, das Essen war - um es freundlich zu formulieren - miserabel, wie eigentlich alles dort. Und was dein Gelerntes angeht: Soll ich etwa stolz darauf sein, dass ich unbemerkt irgendwo einbrechen kann, jemanden umbringen kann und es so gut wie unmöglich ist mir etwas nachzuweisen?"

Mit jedem Wort, was er gesagt hatte, war er ruhiger geworden. Aber Amaya wusste ganz genau, dass er unter der Oberfläche brodelte.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gemeint!", sagte sie sanft, aber dennoch ernst. „Ich dachte eher daran, dass man, wenn man zusammenhält, viel mehr hinbekommt, als wenn man alleine ist. Du und ich, wir haben gelernt, dass man eigentlich alles schaffen kann, wenn man es nur will. Ich weiß, dass ist nicht viel im Gegensatz zu dem, was du gerade gesagt hast, aber es sind Dinge, die einem helfen können. Mit denen man sich selbst helfen kann!"

„Echt richtig toll!", sagte er verbissen.

„Ach Seto, warum siehst du nur das Negative?"

Darauf erwiderte er nichts.

Amaya seufzte. So kam sie nicht weiter. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war noch nicht gewillt aufzugeben und zu gehen. Es gab noch Dinge, die sie wissen wollte und die sie ihm sagen wollte. Auch wenn er ihr gerade sehr deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er diese Zeit hasste und sie am liebsten streichen würde.

„Seto, bitte sei ehrlich. Was war ich damals für dich?"

Es war schwer gewesen, das zu fragen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht zu viel wünschen. Aber dennoch hoffte sie, dass er ihr wenigstens nicht sagen würde, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete. Denn das würde ihr das Herz brechen.

Seto schaute sie zum wiederholten Male eine ganze Weile an. Er hatte wieder damit begonnen sie zu mustern.

„Damals warst du der wichtigste Mensch für mich. Ohne dich würde ich immer noch in diesem verdammten Camp der Mafia sitzen.", sagte er langsam, aber immer noch in diesem eisigen Ton.

Das Gesagte ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Das war schon mal etwas. Nur etwas, weil er ihr nicht gesagt hatte warum. Sie konnte für ihn immer noch ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen sein.

„Heute bist du die Wegbegleiterin einer Zeit, die ich am Liebsten nie erlebt hätte. Warum lässt du mich nicht vergessen? Warum baust du dir nicht dein eigenes Leben auf und lässt mich meines leben?", fragte er verärgert.

Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihr Herz füllte sich zu an, als wäre es gerade zerbrochen. Das war deutlich gewesen: Er wollte sie nicht in ihrem Leben haben!

Doch genau das Gegenteil davon wollte sie.

Amaya sah wie er mehrmals blinzelte. Das hieß, das Mittel zeigte langsam seine Wirkung und er wehrte sich dagegen, so wie sie es vorausgesehen hatte.

Also musste sie sich etwas beeilen. Mit drei schnellen Schritten stand sie direkt vor ihm. Sie beugte sich über ihn, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn somit zu ihr aufzusehen.

„Genau das habe ich die letzten beiden Jahre getan, Seto. Ich habe die Chance genutzt, die du mir gegeben hast, als du mich mit befreitest. Ich habe ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Onkel aufgebaut – er ist zwar etwas verrückt, aber im Grunde genommen ganz nett. Ich bin auf eine normale Schule gegangen und habe gute Freunde gefunden. Alles in allem habe ich wirklich ein gutes Leben. Nur eins fehlt mir und das bist du! Ich will kein Leben ohne dich!"

Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur noch geflüsterte. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste sich einfach das letzte Stückchen vorbeugen und ihn küssen. Sanft legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Ein Kribbeln durchlief ihren ganzen Körper. Seine Lippen waren noch viel weicher, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sowieso war der Kuss viel schöner, als alles was sie sich je erträumt hatte.

Amaya spürte, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen würde. Deshalb ließ sie sich neben Seto auf die Couch fallen und zog ihn gleich mit.

Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen, die er ihr kurz darauf auch bereitwillig öffnete. Natürlich folgte sie seiner stummen Einladung sofort und verwickelte seine Zunge gleich in ein kleines Spielchen.

Seto ging zwar darauf ein, aber sie konnte ganz deutlich merken, wie müde er war – was natürlich nicht zu letzt an dem Mittel lag, dass sie ihm in den Kaffee getan hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sie den Kuss wiederwillig. Sie musste ihm noch etwas sagen, bevor er ihr einnickte.

Erst als Amaya ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, merkte sie, dass sich ihre Hände selbstständig gemacht hatten. Eine hatte sich in Setos weichen, braunen Haaren vergraben, die anderen lag auf seinem Bauch.

Seto, dessen Kopf an ihrer Schulter lag, versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen. Was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Amaya musste über seine Versuche schmunzeln.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa was gegen deine jetzige Position?", fragte sie frech.

Seto blickte sie aus müden Augen an.

„Wenn ich mir den möglichen Konsequenzen nicht bewusst gewesen wär, hätte ich den Kaffee nicht getrunken!", sagte er kalt.

Er hatte es also doch gemerkt.

„Ich brauch dich, mein Teddy", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen. „Und wenn es nötig ist, werde ich auch um dich kämpfen."

Wieder küsste sie ihn. Diesmal war der Kuss aber kürzer, denn kurz nachdem Seto eingeschlafen war, beendete sie ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Seto!", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn noch einmal flüchtig. Diese Worte hatte sie ihm nicht sagen können, als er noch wach war. Sie hatte heute Abend ganz genau gespürt, dass er sich von ihr entfernt hatte, und mit solchen Gefühlen nicht umgehen konnte. Deshalb hatte sie mit Absicht ihre Worte anders gewählt. Vielleicht verstand er sie so.

Nachdenklich vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

Früher hatte sie ihn oft so genannt. Teddy.

Ja, die Bezeichnung hatte wirklich gut zu ihm gepasst. Er war immer für sie da gewesen, hatte ihr zu gehört und in den kalten Winternächten hatte sie sich immer an ihn gekuschelt.

Er war immer so herrlich warm gewesen.

Amaya seufzte.

Irgendwie war das hier nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte sich mehr verändert, als sie gedacht hatte. Es würde nicht leicht werden, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zu ihm gehört.

Das tat sie, dass fühlte sie genau.

Heute Abend hatte sie zumindest einen Anfang gemacht.

Sie hatte den Weg in sein Herz begonnen, und wusste, dass sie ihn auch zu Ende gehen würde.

Seto hatte sie zwar nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Trotzdem hatte Amaya ganz genau gesehen, dass sie ihm nicht völlig egal sein konnte.

Ein gewisses Vertrauen war noch da. Sonst hätte er niemals den Kaffee mit dem Schlafmittel getrunken.

Morgen würde sie dort weitermachen, wo sie heute aufgehört hatte. Doch jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal von ihm trennen.

Amaya zog Seto den Mantel und die Schuhe aus und legte ihn dann so auf das Sofa, dass er es einigermaßen bequem hatte. Zuletzt deckte sie ihn noch mit seinem Mantel zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann schnappte sich die junge Frau ihren Regenmantel und ging zur Tür.

Amaya war schon auf den Flur getreten, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und einen Blick auf ihren schlafenden Teddy warf.

„Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule!", flüsterte sie noch in den Raum hinein, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

In der Tasche ihres Mantels befand sich immer noch die kleine, längliche Schachtel. Es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen ihm ihr Geschenk zu geben.

In dem Päckchen lag ein silbernes Armband, bestehen aus feinen Gliedern und einem länglichen Silberstreifen auf dessen Seiten geschrieben stand:

_You saved me from the dark…_

_that's why I love you! Kiss, Maya._


End file.
